


Business Deal

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Smut, Top Lucifer (Supernatural), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: Lucifer was scrolling through a list of potential candidates when he saw Sam's picture and knew that was the one. Sam was absolutely beautiful and desperate enough to sign himself away in exchange for Lucifer's protection.Their relationship was a bit rocky until the shower ;)
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Business Deal

Human laws and governments were a thing of the past. Monsters ruled, or humans, depending on who was the strongest or the smartest. A lot of things were different. Dating sites were, of course, still a thing. 

The one Lucifer was scrolling through was almost more of a prostitution site than a dating app, though. It was for desperate people willing to sell their bodies in exchange for some favor. As an archangel, Lucifer would be able to easily grant most of the favors, so he was just waiting for someone to catch his eye. 

One picture was so adorable it had to have been photoshopped. Dewy hazel eyes, chapped deep pink lips, shoulder length silky hair out of a shampoo ad, the softest and most adorable expression on a masculine face. If he really looked like that then Lucifer had to have him. What was he, an incubus? 

Samuel Winchester, second son of Prince of Hell John Winchester. He was mostly demon with some human blood. 23 years old. He had demonic powers and was trained in magic. All but three of his terms were set to flexible. He must be really desperate. Lucifer smiled. He could work with this. 

Sam was insisting on never seeing his father again. Lucifer totally got that one. He also wanted to not be deliberately killed, duh, and not ever have to kill anyone. Lucifer stared at that term for a while in confusion. Sam was a demon, right? Why would he care about killing things? And he had that setting to the max. Where Sam had it he was insisting on never being forced to kill so much as a grasshopper. 

Lucifer looked to what Sam wanted for his favor for answers. Sam had been imprisoned by his father, and he wanted to be busted out. That was fairly basic and understandable, but it wasn’t giving Lucifer anything on why Sam was touchy about killing things. He was a demon, or mostly a demon, and the other part of him was human. Humans killed bugs and mice all the time without batting an eyelash, and often even other humans and sentient creatures. 

Setting aside the dating site, Lucifer looked up everything he could on Sam Winchester. Considering he was the son of a Prince of Hell there wasn’t much. It looked like John Winchester considered Sam an embarrassment and tried to keep him out of the public eye as much as possible. The few decent photos Lucifer found confirmed that Sam’s profile picture was genuine, so even if Sam was crazy Lucifer was in. He could happily handle crazy if it was as beautiful as Sam. But a demon who wouldn’t kill? Lucifer still couldn’t figure that out. Sam must be crazy. 

He found Sam’s rap sheet. It was interesting, to say the least. At three, he had confessed to helping an escaped prisoner, at five, he’d been convicted of comforting another prisoner. He’d also visited someone in solitary confinement and conversed with them. And so it went on: refusing direct orders to execute someone, refusing to torture someone, healing someone who’d been tortured, keeping kittens in the throne room without permission and refusing to hand them over to be drowned, aiding in the escape of prisoners, refusing to execute a whole bunch of people, etc. Sam had finally been thrown in prison when he’d had to be physically forced to kill a bear cub and started crying about it. 

Back at the dating site, Sam’s terms were fairly simple. He essentially wanted a closed, healthy relationship, but he was willing to bend. Lucifer wanted to try Sam out and get to know him before he decided what he wanted, so he sent Sam an offer. It kept to everything Sam had insisted on, but would allow Lucifer to make Sam his sex slave if he chose. 

He waited for Sam’s answer. He didn’t wait long. Less than a minute later Sam sent an offer back. He’d only changed one clause to say that if he and Lucifer both agreed they could adjust the contract as desired in the future. Lucifer agreed to the change and they both digitally signed it. The magic set and bound them together. 

So it was Lucifer’s turn to fulfill his portion of the deal. He needed to find Sam and get him out of a Prince of Hell’s clutches. Easy. He flew to John Winchester’s dungeon and started looking around. He wasn’t seeing anyone who could be Sam, but it was a pretty big dungeon. 

Lucifer stopped looking around and sent his senses out searching. Sam ought to be pretty unique, so he should be quick to find this way. He was looking for a demon with some human in him. He found tons of demons and plenty of humans, but where was a mix?

There. It was a magical signature, soft and weak. Clearly in agony. The base was demonic, but the actual feel was mostly human. Lucifer traced the signature to a torture chamber. A demon was torturing a huge, blood streaked man who was lying there with blank, hazy eyes. He’d clearly checked out, but the demon didn’t seem to notice or care. 

“Hands off,” Lucifer ordered. 

The demon looked up and scowled at him. He kept tearing at the strip of skin he was ripping off Sam’s leg. “The fuck do you want?”

Lucifer snapped his fingers angrily, and the demon exploded into a smear of blood on the wall. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Lucifer said, cupping the side of Sam’s face with his hand. 

Sam’s eyes slowly focused on him. He seemed to be trying to say something, but his throat was a mess and he couldn’t form words. 

“I’m gonna heal you most of the way, ok?” Lucifer said. 

Sam might’ve tried to nod. Lucifer couldn’t tell. He healed Sam. Not all the way, but enough that he was beat up and tired instead of dying in agony. An incomplete healing would give Sam’s body time to adjust and be healthier for him overall. 

“Thank you,” Sam said hoarsely. 

“Can you sit up?” Lucifer asked.

Sam nodded. He sat up, but then he flopped back down again with a pained whimper. 

“That’s a no, then,” Lucifer noted.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled. 

What exactly was he sorry about? “It’s ok, Sammy,” Lucifer said. He picked Sam up bridal style. “Can you hold on?”

It appeared to take effort, but Sam got his arms around Lucifer’s neck. He lay there, almost limply, while Lucifer flew them back to his home. 

“How are you feeling, Sammy? How can I help you get better?”

“Water,” Sam asked hopefully. 

“You got it,” Lucifer said. He materialized a glass of water and held it to Sam’s lips. Sam tried to gulp the water down and got some on his lips and chin. Water beaded on that perfect dark pink lip, it was impossible to look away. Lucifer set the glass down and touched Sam’s lip, wiping away the water spill. That water drop on his finger had been on Sam’s lip… Lucifer stuck his finger in his mouth to taste it. 

Sam’s cheeks pinked, and his eyes were rather wide. He held eye contact with Lucifer for a second and then looked away. The blush was beautiful on his skin. 

Lucifer flew them to his bedroom, very aware of what Sam would think that meant. But he just laid Sam down carefully and slowly tucked him under the covers. Sam looked up at him with big, confused doe eyes that were just adorable. 

“Come find me when you wake up,” Lucifer ordered. He caressed the side of Sam’s face. 

“OK,” Sam said in a small voice. 

Lucifer smiled at him and flew away. He set up a magical alarm in that room that’d let him know when Sam woke up, just in case Sam decided to try to run or something. The deals from that site were breakable, afterall, and he didn’t know if Sam was trustworthy. Lucifer certainly wouldn’t be trustworthy to keep his part of the deal if he’d just signed his life away like that. Sam must either have some weird kinks or have been really desperate, and based on the torture it was the latter. 

Three hours later Lucifer’s alarm went off, letting him know that Sam was awake. He decided to let Sam get up and come find him on his own. Lucifer was in the living area at the end of the hallway the bedroom was off, so it wasn’t like he’d be hard to find. He waited awhile, and Sam didn’t seem to be showing up. He could sense that Sam was still in that bedroom, so he hadn’t tried to run away or anything. 

Maybe he couldn’t walk. That was a strong possibility with how Lucifer had healed him earlier. He didn’t want Sam to think that Lucifer expected him to crawl or something awful like that, so he walked over to the bedroom door. He knocked, then opened it without giving Sam a chance to answer. 

Sam was sitting slumped on the edge of the bed. He looked up when the door opened and tried to smile, but it was obvious that he was upset. “Hi, Lucifer,” he said. 

“Hey, Sammy,” Lucifer said, sitting down next to him and wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist. “What’s going on in your head?” 

Sam looked at him with big, scared eyes. “I read the contract.” His voice broke. “And it says you can do pretty much whatever you want to me. So I’ve got to know- what are you planning to do with me?” His eyes were way too expressive, they made Lucifer feel bad about possible nasty plans he wasn’t even gonna do. 

“I don’t know,” Lucifer said. 

“Well that’s reassuring,” Sam said sarcastically, pulling away from Lucifer and standing up. He wavered a little but managed to stay on his feet. 

Lucifer crossed his legs, resting his elbow on the upper leg and propping up his chin on his fist. He regarded Sam silently. 

Sam fidgeted nervously and stared at the floor. “Can I go take a shower?” he asked finally. His voice was shaking. He was really scared and unhappy. Lucifer wasn’t sure what the best way to fix that was. 

“Towels are in the linen closet, one door to the right. Bathroom’s across the hall.”

Sam nodded and limped slowly from the room. A couple minutes later the shower started. Lucifer wondered just how wrong it would be if he flew invisibly into the bathroom. According to their contract he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, but he did want to get along with Sam and have a decent relationship if he could. So maybe it was a bad idea. 

Lucifer had just convinced himself that morality wasn’t all that important and Sam would get over it, when the bathroom door swung open. Sam stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. From the waist up he was totally naked and dripping wet. He was built. His chest muscles were incredible, and all Lucifer could think about was how much he wanted to lick all that water off Sam’s chest and suck his nipples into hardness. 

“Lucifer?” Sam’s voice was still small and uncertain. Somehow the half naked glory of his body had had Lucifer expecting a stronger and more confident voice to match. “I, uh, I can’t get my arms up properly. To wash my hair. Can- can you come help me?” Sam’s voice trailed off into a whisper. 

“Sure, I’ll help you,” Lucifer immediately agreed. Him and Sam in a shower? He was all totally down for this. 

Sam stepped back under the water, keeping the towel on. Lucifer had no shame, he just snapped his fingers and was totally naked. And he saw Sam looking at him. His body wasn’t as great as Sam’s, but  _ nobody’s _ body was as great as Sam’s and Lucifer knew he was hot. He washed Sam’s hair slowly, making sure to brush their bodies against each other on accident. He could feel Sam’s cock hardening under the towel. He had to finish eventually, but he didn’t leave. 

Lucifer stood there, right in front of Sam, as the water poured over them. Sam was right there, water all over him, their faces inches apart. It would’ve been impossible to not kiss him. So he didn’t even try, he just pressed his lips to Sam’s in a hot, wet kiss. Sam kissed back lustfully. Soon they were making out, naked bodies pressed together, Sam’s towel had fallen at some point. 

Sam slipped on the wet floor, and in clinging onto Lucifer nearly knocked them both over. Lucifer managed to stabilize him but it broke their kiss. He gasped hot breaths against Sam’s neck. 

“Bed?” Sam said. 

“Good idea,” Lucifer said. 

Somehow they made it across the hall, despite Sam’s limp and Lucifer’s need to be constantly touching Sam everywhere all at once. Sam dropped down on the bed and scooted back to make room for Lucifer, who just climbed right on top of him. He tried to be careful of all Sam’s injuries; he really didn’t want to hurt him. 

Sam squirmed and mewled and made all sorts of delightful sounds while Lucifer fulfilled his desire to lick Sam all over. He tasted delicious, and he had the softest skin. Smooth and tan and utterly kissable. He worked his way towards Sam’s nipples, making sure not to miss a square centimeter of skin anywhere else on Sam’s chest. He smeared his tongue across Sam’s nipple, perking it up. He sucked and kissed, then did the same on the other nipple. 

“Hurry up,” Sam begged. His face was red, his pupils were blown, and his breaths came in pants. His dick was engorged and he was looking desperate. 

Lucifer smiled smugly. He pulled Sam into a long, slow kiss that Sam returned urgently. When Lucifer broke the kiss he stayed close enough that he could feel Sam’s breath on his mouth. “Patience is a virtue,” Lucifer said. 

Sam groaned. 

Lucifer slowly stroked Sam’s thighs upward and inward, then kissed and licked along where his hands had touched. His mouth got close to Sam’s cock, but he made sure not to touch it. He did make eye contact with Sam, then turn to look at Sam’s cock and lick his lips. 

“Lucifer. Lucifer. Please,” Sam said, “Just touch me. Lucifer.” 

“My name sounds so pretty on your lips,” Lucifer said, climbing up Sam’s body and looming over him. He leaned down close enough that their faces almost touched. “Beg me to touch you.” 

Sam scowled at him. “Lucifer-” 

Lucifer flicked Sam’s nipple, causing Sam to jump. He pushed Sam’s legs apart and leaned down onto him. 

Sam gasped. “Lucifer!” His voice had gone higher. “Luce- please. I want you. Want you to fuck me.” Lucifer squeezed Sam’s nipple. “Oh, fuck! Lucifer. Lucifer, please, touch me. Fuck.” 

“Turn over,” Lucifer ordered. 

Sam scrambled to obey, rolling over and getting on his knees, pushing his thighs apart. His ass, there, exposed for Lucifer to see, to touch, it was one of the most erotic things he’d ever seen. He was keeping Sam. 

Lucifer pressed his palms against Sam’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart. There, between them, was what he wanted. A little pinkish brown hole that would let him make Sam his in a visceral, animalistic way. He conjured lube, pushed it against Sam’s hole. Sam was obviously no virgin, a good thing as Lucifer was done with waiting and would rush the prep. Sam would be  _ his _ in just a few minutes. 

He massaged Sam’s hole, and Sam squirmed. He pushed a finger inside. “Fuck, Luce,” Sam whined. Lucifer grinned, wiggling his finger around to loosen up Sam’s tight ass before shoving another finger inside. Sam’s greedy hole ate up his fingers. 

“I want your cock in me, Luce, I’m ready!”

Lucifer wasn’t going to argue with that. He pulled his fingers out with a wet squelching sound that sent a jolt of arousal straight to his cock. He lined up his cock with Sam’s hole and shoved in. It was tight, hot, squeezing around his cock. He pushed in deeper, then out and thrust back in. Sam’s ass was incredible. So tight. 

Sam was whining incoherent words that Lucifer couldn’t be bothered to untangle. He was having too much fun with Sam’s ass. Thrusting into that tight heat, watching Sam’s hole bulge around his cock, those pale spread thighs and the broken gasps and moans. Lucifer found a rhythm, thrusting hard and fast into Sam. 

He was building, he didn’t know how much longer he’d last. He didn’t know how arousing Sam found having his ass plowed, so he gave him a quick reach around. Sam was wet with precum, rock hard. Two tugs and he was coming, crying out Lucifer’s name and clenching wildly around Lucifer’s cock. Lucifer kept tugging Sam’s cock, forcing out his orgasm and keeping the spasming of his ass going while he chased his own orgasm. Sam was coming down, whimpering. Lucifer plowed into Sam, feeling him shake, that tight, wet heat clenching all around him, and he came. 

He managed not to collapse on Sam: Sam was hurt, after all, and Lucifer was sure that being fucked had aggravated his wounds even though Lucifer’d tried to be careful. He pulled his cock out of Sam’s ass and ran his hand gently down Sam’s side. Sam slowly rolled to face him. 

“Can I have juice?” Sam mumbled. 

“Sure, Sammy,” Lucifer said. He conjured a small bottle of juice and offered it to Sam, who drank half of it and handed it back. 

“Will you hold me?” 

Lucifer looked into Sam’s soft, pleading doe eyes, and concluded that he was past the point of refusing Sam anything he asked for. They cuddled, and Sam slept and healed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a multi chapter story, but I lost interest. It’s now a one shot with loose ends where it was supposed to continue.


End file.
